Konosuke Takeshita
|names='Konosuke Takeshita' The Nishinaritaker Takeshita=Pehlwan |image=Konosuke Takeshita.jpg |image_size= |caption= |height=187 cm (6 ft 2 in) |weight=99 kg (218 lb) |real_height= |real_weight= |birth_date= |birth_place=Osaka, Japan |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Osaka Pro Wrestling Dojo Atsushi Maruyama DDT Pro-Wrestling Dojo HUB |debut=August 18, 2012 |retired= }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, who has worked for DDT Pro-Wrestling (DDT) since his debut in August 2012. Dubbed the "Future of DDT", Takeshita was named the Rookie of the Year by Tokyo Sports in 2013. He is the youngest KO-D Openweight Champion in history, having won the title on his 21st birthday, and also his the longest reigning KO-D Openweigth Champion at 405 days and also hold's the record for most sucessfull title defenses with eleven. Takeshita has also held the KO-D Tag Team Championship, the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship and the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship. Professional wrestling career DDT Pro-Wrestling (2011–present) A fan of pro-wrestling in his youth, Takeshita became an early fan of American wrestling in the mid-2000’s. This would lead him to even joining an amateur class in Osaka as he was taught by several Osaka Pro wrestlers namely Atsushi Maruyama and HUB. He would send a letter to Sanshiro Takagi of DDT which he would get accepted once he was in high school. He would then make his debut while he was still a senior in high school at the age of 17 and Takeshita, with a sports background in track and field, began training for a career in professional wrestling in 2011 with the DDT Pro-Wrestling promotion. On April 1, 2012, DDT announced that Takeshita would be debuting for the promotion on August 18 in Tokyo's Nippon Budokan. Prior to his debut match, Takeshita took part in exhibition matches. During one of these matches on August 4, Takeshita scored an upset win over Hiroshi Fukuda, winning the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship in the process. The title had a 24/7 rule, where it could be won anytime and anywhere. As Takeshita was being congratulated by DDT general manager Amon Tsurumi for winning his first match before his debut, Fukuda hit him with a low blow and then pinned him to regain the title. On August 18, 2012, Takeshita was defeated by El Generico in his official debut match. On November 25, Takeshita pinned Poison Sawada Julie in his retirement match, a six-man tag team match. At the end of 2013, Tokyo Sports named Takeshita Japanese professional wrestling's Rookie of the Year, with him becoming the first wrestler still in high school to win the award. He also finished second in Wrestling Observer Newsletter's award category for Rookie of the Year, losing to Yohei Komatsu by four votes (906–902). On January 26, 2014, Takeshita received his first-ever shot at one of the King of DDT (KO-D) titles, when he and Tetsuya Endo challenged for the KO-D Tag Team Championship in a three-way match, which was won by the Golden☆Lovers (Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi) and also included Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto. On May 6, Takeshita came together with Antonio Honda to form the "Happy Motel" stable. The two were eventually joined by Tetsuya Endo, with whom they went on to win the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship by defeating Shuten-dōji (Kudo, Masa Takanashi and Yukio Sakaguchi) on July 13. They lost the title back to Shuten-dōji seven days later. On August 17, Takeshita took part in a high-profile interpromotional match, when he was defeated by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) representative Hiroshi Tanahashi at DDT's annual Ryōgoku Kokugikan event. On September 28, Takeshita and Endo defeated Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi to win the KO-D Tag Team Championship for the first time. Afterwards, Omega dubbed Takeshita the "Future of DDT". Takeshita and Endo went on to lose the title to Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi on February 15, 2015. The following June, Takeshita made it to the finals of the 2015 King of DDT tournament, but was defeated there by Yukio Sakaguchi. On December 23, Takeshita and Endo defeated Shigehiro Irie and Yuji Okabayashi in the finals of a tournament to regain the vacant KO-D Tag Team Championship. With Kudo sidelined with an injury and Kota Ibushi announcing his resignation from DDT, Takeshita was poised to take a larger role in the promotion. On January 3, 2016, he received his first shot at DDT's top title, the KO-D Openweight Championship, but was defeated by the defending champion, Isami Kodaka. On March 21, Takeshita and Endo lost the KO-D Tag Team Championship to Daisuke Sasaki and Shuji Ishikawa. On May 29, his 21st birthday, Takeshita defeated Daisuke Sasaki to win the KO-D Openweight Championship for the first time. With the win, Takeshita became the youngest KO-D Openweight Champion in history, beating the previous record held by Nosawa Rongai by three years and six months. On June 15, Takeshita made his debut for All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW), teaming with Tetsuya Endo in a tag team match, where they defeated Jun Akiyama and Yuma Aoyagi. On July 17, Takeshita successfully defended the KO-D Openweight Championship against his tag team partner Tetsuya Endo. After the match, Endo turned on Takeshita and joined Daisuke Sasaki's Damnation stable. After three successful title defenses, Takeshita lost the KO-D Openweight Championship to Shuji Ishikawa on August 28 at DDT's biggest event of the year, Ryōgoku Peter Pan 2016. On December 4, Takeshita and Mike Bailey defeated Daisuke Sasaki and Tetsuya Endo to win the KO-D Tag Team Championship. They lost the title to Masakatsu Funaki and Yukio Sakaguchi in their second defense on January 9, 2017. On January 29, Takeshita defeated Kudo in the finals of a tournament to become the number one contender to the KO-D Openweight Championship. On March 20 at DDT's 20th anniversary event, Takeshita defeated HARASHIMA to win the KO-D Openweight Championship for the second time. The following month, Takeshita and Akito formed a new tag team named "All Out". On August 20 at the 2017 Ryōgoku Peter Pan show, Takeshita made his seventh successful defense of the KO-D Openweight Championship against 2017 King of DDT winner Tetsuya Endo. On October 22, Takeshita set a new record for most successful defenses of the KO-D Openweight Championship by making his ninth defense against Danshoku Dino. On November 2, Takeshita became a double champion, when he and his All Out stablemates Akito and Diego defeated Damnation (Daisuke Sasaki, Mad Paulie and Shuji Ishikawa) to win the vacant KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship. On November 28 Takeshita alongside Yuki Ueno represented DDT at the 2017 Differ Cup defeating FREEDOMS Tomoya Hirata and Jun Kasai in the first round. At the finals Takeshita and Ueno defeated NOAH's Katsuhiko Nakajima and Hitoshi Kumano to win the tournament. On December 10, All Out lost the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship to Shuten-dōji. Two days later, Takeshita became the longest-reigning KO-D Openweight Champion in history by breaking the previous record of 266 days, held by HARASHIMA. After eleven successful title defenses, Takeshita lost the KO-D Openweight Championship to Shigehiro Irie on April 29 at Max Bump, ending his 405 days as KO-D Openweight Champion. On June 24 Takeshita and Akito with their newest member of All Out Shunma Katsumata defeated Ueno, Kota Umeda and Koju Takeda to win KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship. All Out voluntarily vacated the titles on August 1 due to Takeshita being sidelined with a shoulder injury, forcing him to miss the King of DDT tournament. Takeshita made his return match on November 11 teaming with All Out stablemates Akito and Yuki Iino in a winning effort against Damnation (Mad Paulie, Nobuhiro Shimatani and Tetsuya Endo). From November 30 until December 15, Takeshita took part in the 2019 D-Oh Grand Prix, where he won his block with a record of four wins and two losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. During the tournament, Takeshita also won the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship for the fourth time. On September 30, Takeshita defeated Go Shiozaki in the finals to win the D-Oh Grand Prix. On January 3, Takeshita and his All Out Akito and Yuki Iino defeated Strong Hearts (CIMA, Duan Yingnan and T-Hawk) to win the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship. On February 17, 2019 Takeshita defeated Sasaki again to win the KO-D Openwieght Championship thus becoming a double crown champion again in the process. On March 21, they lost the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Champions to Meiko Satomura, Chihiro Hashimoto and Dash Chisako. On April 5, 2019 Takeshita lost the title to Daisuke Sasaki thus ending his double crown reign in the process. On July 15, Takeshita defeated Tetsuya Endo to win the KO-D Openweight Championship. He would lose the title to HARASHIMA on November 3. Personal life In February 2014, Takeshita was admitted into the Nippon Sport Science University. In June 2014, he signed with the Oscar talent agency. His hobbies include weightlifting and bodybuilding. Takeshita has stated that his goal was to take part in the 2020 Tokyo Summer Olympics as a decathlete. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **German suplex, sometimes while bridging or crossing the opponent's arms **''Surprise Rose'' (Wrist-clutch fisherman buster) – 2017–present **''Touchdown'' (Jumping cutter) **''Takeshita Special No. 1 '' (German Suplex followed by a prawn hold) **''Brainbustaaahhhhh!!!!'' (Super brainbuster onto the top turnbuckle) – 2018–present **''Zahi'' (Running knee strike to an opponent's head, sometimes to a kneeling or seated opponent) **''Fable'' (Senton Bomb from the second rope to a seated opponent) **''Caballo 2020 (Camel Clutch style Sleeper Hold) *'Signature moves''' **Big Boot **''Blue Thunder'' (Spin-out powerbomb) **Dropkick **''Javelin Kick'' (Missile dropkick) **Lariat **''Muscular Bomb'' (Half nelson lifted and dropped into a wheelbarrow driver) **Swinging Neckbreaker **Vertical drop brainbuster **Vertical Suplex **''Wall of Takeshita'' (Boston crab) **''Zero-Sen Kick'' (Leg lariat) Championships and accomplishments *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (4 times) **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (5 times, current) – with Antonio Honda and Tetsuya Endo (1), Akito and Diego (1), Akito and Shunma Katsumata (1) and Akito and Yuki Iino (1) and Yuki Iino and Shunma Katsumata (1) **KO-D Openweight Championship (4 times) **KO-D Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Tetsuya Endo (2) and Mike Bailey (1) **Differ Cup (2017) – with Yuki Ueno **King of DDT (2019) **D-Oh Grand Prix (2019) **KO-D Openweight Championship Challenger Decision Tournament (2017) **KO-D Tag Team Championship Tournament (2015) – with Tetsuya Endo *'Japan Indie Awards' **Best Bout Award (2014) with Tetsuya Endo vs. Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi on October 28 *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'192' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *''Tokyo Sports'' **Rookie Award (2013) *'Toshikoshi Puroresu' **Three Organization Shuffle Tag Tournament (2015) – with Daisuke Sekimoto **New Year's Eve Shuffle Tag Tournament (2017) – with Hideki Suzuki **New Year's Eve Shuffle Tag Tournament (2018) – with Yuko Miyamoto References Category:Wrestlers Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:Happy Motel Category:ALL OUT